


Spank Bank

by ellerkay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Porn Watching, Tony is only present in Justin's mind, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, and on video, don't let the character list fool you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: "Tony Stark made for embarrassingly good jerkoff material, there was no denying it."A brief exploration of Justin's entirely one-sided obsession with Tony Stark.





	Spank Bank

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm making my triumphant return to MCU fic just in time for Endgame, about a character who is not in Endgame, who most people have probably not thought about in 9 years and who is not likable! I don't even like him! I mean, sort of I do, but really no. But I do love to hate him and yesterday I was rewatching IM2 before I saw Endgame, and then I watched "All Hail the King," and I may have gotten a wee bit obsessed with Justin's obsession with Tony. I blame my huge stanning of Sam Rockwell and his performance for making Justin interesting despite being, y'know, pathetic and absolutely _the worst_. (MAN, I love every second of his screentime!) I would apologize, but I never apologize for writing anything.
> 
> (Despite all my references to Endgame in this note, there are zero Endgame spoilers in this fic. There are Iron Man 2 spoilers, for those of you who have not gotten around to it yet.)

Tony Stark made for embarrassingly good jerkoff material, there was no denying it.

Obviously, Justin _would_ have denied it, immediately and vehemently and repeatedly, if anyone had ever accused him of fantasizing about Tony. But it had been a habit ever since he’d run across one of Tony’s sex tapes on a porn site.

 _TONY STARK FUCKTAPE XXX_ screamed the title. Justin had clicked on it out of what he told himself was sheer, morbid curiosity, although his heart beat faster as it loaded. He watched for awhile, intending to find something else and actually get down to business once it was over. But as the scene wore on, he found himself breaking out in a sweat and undeniably hard. He tried to convince himself that it was just because of Tony’s porn star partner, who was certainly beautiful. But when Justin spilled over his fingers with a low moan, he was watching Tony’s ass move.

And the appeal of Tony’s partner didn’t explain why Justin started searching for Tony’s other leaked sex tapes. A few were obviously body doubles in wigs counting on Tony’s signature facial hair to fool people, but Justin had actually met the man, and he closed the videos in annoyance when he ran across one of those. Most were real, though. Justin’s favorite purported to be a secret recording, the angle and quality looking like a nanny cam. The whole time, Tony ignored the camera (very out-of-character behavior) and seemed not to know it was there. Until, midway or so through the act, Tony looked directly into the camera and gave it a wink and a big grin. Justin was so surprised he came, gasping, long before he thought he was close.

When he ran out of new recordings, Justin started trawling message boards for people’s stories of real encounters with Tony. He knew at least some of them had to be fake, but he didn’t care. One was by a man who claimed that Tony had picked him up in a gay bar and fucked him in the bathroom. Justin saved that one to a Word document in an encrypted folder so he wouldn’t lose it.

It was humiliating and frustrating to fantasize so often about someone who offered him only withering scorn, when Tony could even manage to remember who Justin was. For a long time, Justin harbored the hope that he and Tony would one day be friendly rivals, opposing titans of industry who respected one another and played golf and went to dinner a couple times a month. Maybe one day they’d even work together. Merge companies and maybe other things, too.

When it became painfully clear that this was never going to happen, Justin tried to make himself hate Tony. It worked, more or less, except for his treacherous cock, which didn’t seem to notice the change in tone and insisted on become painfully aroused far too easily when Justin thought about Tony.

Justin made himself (mostly) stop watching Tony’s videos or reading the hookup accounts. There were hardly any new ones since Tony had come back from Afghanistan, anyway, a return which had made Justin feel far more relieved than he should have. Instead, he resolved that if he _had_ to jerk off thinking about Anthony Edward Stark, he was going to do it _right_.

And he did, or at least, it always started off that way. Justin triumphant in some business deal or other. Tony ruined, on his knees, begging Justin for help. ‘I’ll do anything.’ Justin magnanimously agreeing. Tony insisting on showing his gratitude, reaching for Justin’s belt…

It was around then that things usually went sideways. Justin would find himself imagining that he was the one on his knees, Tony’s glorious cock hard in front of his face, Justin nuzzling Tony’s hipbone. Tony grabbing Justin’s hair, shoving into his mouth, making him choke on it.

Justin would try to get himself back on track. Standing over Tony, Tony’s lips closing around his dick…But he would find he was imagining lying down for it while Tony’s warm, calloused fingers worked him open. Or Tony pushing him up against a wall, saying ‘Beg for it.’

Justin usually didn’t last long after that, whispering “please, please,” under his breath as he shot with a groan.

Finally, he decided enough was enough. He was going to have to make his fantasy a reality, or as close to it as possible – the _right_ fantasy, not the stupid one his brain insisted on concocting, which made his toes curl and his body shake as he released. No, once he took Tony down and destroyed his legacy, he’d feel much better.

He watched Ivan Vanko nearly kill Tony on the racetrack in Monte Carlo, angry and afraid and half-hard from dark excitement. _Vanko._ Finally, Justin had his chance. He was going to take it. He was going to make Tony Stark beg.


End file.
